Теория Относительности
by TeeNa3
Summary: Все мы мечтаем исправить ошибки прошлого и избежать ошибок в будущем, но не всем дана такая возможность. Что может изменить один человек, чего хочет добиться загадочная агент ФБР из Нью-Йорка в Бостоне, и каковы причины и последствия её действий?
1. Пролог

Одним ранним февральским утром в подвале Гарварда появилась девушка, которую никто не ожидал там увидеть. Она вошла в здание уверенно, словно точно зная, куда и зачем направляется, не задавая вопросов, просто следуя в том направлении, в котором ей было нужно проследовать. Её целью была лаборатория в здании Кресге, которая давно вызывала интерес у студентов университета, хотя мало кто осмеливался спрашивать, что же там происходит, и почему после того, как в 1991 году пожар унёс жизнь одной из сотрудниц, лабораторию открыли вновь и впустили туда людей.

С виду девушка выглядела вполне обычно. Светло-русые волосы, собранные в хвост, зелёные глаза, рост чуть выше среднего, шерстяное пальто, брюки, ботинки, перчатки и папка в руках. То, что девушка пришла сюда не просто так, выдавала надпись «Совершенно секретно. Не копировать.» на папке и блестящий значок ФБР на лацкане пальто. Дойдя до нужной двери, девушка набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие и повернула ручку. К её большой радости, дверь оказалась открыта, и она вошла внутрь.

Лаборатория была именно такой, какой она когда-то её запомнила. Везде был включен свет, но она никого не увидела, пахло химикатами, едой и, как ни странно, коровой. Пахло деревней и парным молоком. Девушка с улыбкой взглянула на Джину, которая тихо наблюдала за происходящим, вдумчиво пережёвывая клок сена.

- Извините… - робко начала она разговор с пустотой, но на её голос тут же откликнулась вторая молодая девушка – афро-американка с пышной причёской, которая выглянула из какой-то подсобки. На руках у неё были надеты длинные резиновые перчатки.

- Здравствуйте, - сказала Астрид Фарнсворт, слегка нахмурившись, явно не ожидая увидеть посторонних в лаборатории в столь ранний час. – Вы заблудились?

Гостья улыбнулась.

- Здравствуйте, - ответила она, - надеюсь, что нет. Я ищу агента Данэм.

На мгновение Астрид застыла в недоумении, смерив девушку взглядом, но затем её словно осенило, хотя, скорее всего, дело было в заветном значке, и она поспешно стянула перчатки с рук и подошла к незнакомке.

- Вы, должно быть, агент из нью-йоркского отделения Бюро, верно? Вы приехали помочь нам в расследовании? – спросила она и протянула руку. – Я – младший агент Астрид Фарнсворт, а вы…

- Агент Элизабет Кэрролл, - девушка ответила рукопожатием, - но меня можно называть Либби.

- Очень приятно, агент Кэрролл… Либби, - кивнула Астрид.

- Я располагаю некоторой информацией, и меня ввели в курс дела относительно показаний очевидцев в Бостоне, - деловым тоном сказала Либби, - но детали попросили уточнить на месте. Такой вопрос отлагательств не потерпит, меня попросили приехать сюда, как только данные поступили в систему.

Астрид жестом пригласила Либби пройти внутрь лаборатории.

- Да, известно ещё не всё, - объяснила она, - наши сотрудники вчера обследовали место происшествия, но, скажу по секрету, в новостях всё выглядело очень странно… она просто встала и пошла… я видела многое…

Она замешкалась и прокашлялась, будто не желая развивать тему. Либби сразу поняла, в чём дело, и тихо усмехнулась.

- Не переживайте, - сказала она, - я работаю в подразделении с некоторых пор. Со мной можно говорить о чём угодно. Я в курсе того, что происходит, это дело я расследую почти год.

- Отлично, - Астрид явно делала над собой усилие, чтобы не расплыться в довольной ухмылке, - чего только в этой лаборатории не происходило, и все реагируют по-разному… с теми, кто ознакомлен с нашей деятельность, разумеется, проще работать.

По мере того, как они проходили дальше вглубь помещения, Либби узнавала всё больше и больше вещей. На столе среди груды бумаг, канцелярских принадлежностей и оберток от шоколадок, рядом с одним из микроскопов лежала открытая упаковка лакричных палочек.

- Можно, я возьму одну? – обратившись к Астрид, указала на сладости Либби.

- Можно, - улыбнулась Астрид, - но если кое-кто их не досчитается и начнёт жаловаться, и здесь не причём.

Либби рассмеялась и с энтузиазмом вытащила одну конфету из пачки.

- Бройлз сказал, что позвал ещё кого-то на помощь…

Астрид кивнула.

- Кто-то из отделения в Коннектикуте, как оказалось, тоже знаком с этим делом… странно, что они не могут обнаружить эту женщину, правда? И вы тоже…

- Да, - вздохнула Либби. – Дело Даны Грей – одно из самых любопытных за всё время моей работы в Бюро.


	2. 1 Принцип эквивалентности

День не задался с самого утра. Питер проснулся от звуков ругани, доносившихся из кухни. На секунду он забыл, что происходит, и сперва подумал о том, как непривычно было слышать общение на повышенных тонах его девушки и его отца... Но едва Уолтер произнёс слово "Уильям", всё встало на свои места.

Старые приятели, очевидно, опять что-то не поделили, и когда он ввалился в кухню, по пути кое-как завернувшись в одеяло, которое одно спасало от временных проблем с отоплением в их доме, ситуация грозила вот-вот выйти из-под контроля.

- Уолтер, даже не смей говорить мне, что это твой рецепт, - скрипела Оливия, стоявшая посреди кухня в дурацких халате и тапочках. - Этот коктейль я готовлю уже двадцать лет.

- "Двадцать лет"? - злобно передразнил её Уолтер. - Да ты просто рылся в моих записях, негодяй! Я изобрёл этот рецепт в восемьдесят седьмом, ты тогда ещё миксером не умел пользоваться!

У Питера начинало лопаться терпение. Ему жутко хотелось спать, и громкая делёжка рецептов каких-то фруктовых коктейлей не относилась к числу причин, достаточно уважительных для того, чтобы разбудить его так рано.

- Ещё скажи, что это ты изобрёл мои блинчики с черникой!.. - всё громче вопил Уолтер, и тут Питер не выдержал.

- Хватит! - рявкнул он на Белла с Уолтером, чем мгновенно привлёк их внимание, после чего потуже запаковался в одеяло. - Вы меня достали!

- Сынок, о чём ты? - неожиданно спокойным голосом спросил Уолтер, как будто пять секунд назад он вовсе и не был готов обрушить на Белла всю свою ярость. Белл просто приподнял бровь.

Явно не желая мириться с происходящим, Питер закатил глаза. С тех пор как душа Белла решила переселиться в тело Оливии, как бы ужасно это ни звучало для непосвящённого человека, самой Оливии пришлось переселиться к Бишопам, и на то был ряд причин, одной из которых было желание Питера контролировать каждое действие Белла.

- Мне надоели ваши ежедневные перепалки, - спокойно начал младший Бишоп, но с каждой фразой громкость его голоса постепенно повышалась. - Мне надоело каждое утро просыпаться от ваших воплей и истерик. Мне надоело, что то и дело в доме пропадает то электричество, то вода, то отопление... а ведь ещё зима на дворе. какого чёрта мы бились за вашу лабораторию, если все опыты ставятся прямо здесь?

Оливия и старший Бишоп недоумённо хлопали глазами.

- Если ещё раз, - продолжал Питер, снова натягивая на плечи спадывающее одеяло, - я увижу на своей зубной щётке следы от ваших окисей или найду в холодильнике чьи-то ногти или приклеюсь ухом к телефону или телевизор ударит меня током, вы оба переедете жить в ваш любимый подвал, понятно? Господи...

Закончив свою речь, Питер бросил на учёных злобный взгляд, налил себе кофе, стараясь удержать одеяло, осторожно понюхал напиток, снова недружелюбно посмотрел на Белла с Уолтером, снова понюхал кофе и, наконец, удалился в направлении своей спальни.

Последние несколько дней походили на сумасшедший дом. В его ситуации это звучало, разумеется, очень странно, ведь большая часть его жизни, а особенно последние три года, и без того ничем не отличались от жизни в психбольнице, но буквально за неделю всё ухудшилось до предела. В теле его любимой женщины поселился ненормальный старикашка, и одному только Богу было известно, что происходило за дверью, когда Белл отправлялся в душ. Да, Питер неоднократно с ужасом ловил себя на мысли, что этот вопрос беспокоил его больше всего. Больше этого вопроса его волновало только одно - как скоро и каким образом они смогут выгнать Белла и вернуть Оливию.

Ведь всё было так хорошо...

Впрочем, ему начинало казаться, что в его случае, как только становилось слишком хорошо, нужно было готовиться к чему-то плохому.

Его раздражал сам факт присутствия Белла и отсутствия Оливии. Всё было не так, всё было неправильно. Он потерял не только девушку, которую любил, но и лучшего друга. Были в его жизни такие темы, на которые он не мог говорить ни с кем, кроме Оливии. Зато Белл находил любой повод подколоть Уолтера и вывести его из себя. Если бы они нашли способ вывести Белла из Оливии... Питер поёжился при мысли о том, как ужасно это всё звучало в его голове.

Бывшие коллеги продолжили спор в машине. В какой-то момент Питеру захотелось свернуть в столб, но он сделал усилие и в целости и сохранности довёз всех четверых до лаборатории. Белл с Уолтером никак не хотели угомониться.

- Ты просто где-то увидел формулу этого коктейля, Белли, - причитал Уолтер. - Я имел неосторожность оставить свои записи на столе...

- А ты всегда любил выдать чужое за своё, Уолтер, правда? - прокряхтела Оливия, и тут Питеру срочно пришлось искать в голове способ выйти из щекотливой ситуации, потому что, судя по выражению лица старшего Бишопа, в лаборатории вот-вот должны были засверкать молнии и прогреметь гром.

- Замолчите оба, - он встал между учёными, которые завелись не на шутку и даже сжали кулаки. - Оставьте ваши проблемы для дома. Здесь мы должны работать, и работа у нас есть. Астрид!

Девушка показалась из подсобки.

- Привет! - она явно обрадовалась прибывшим. - Наконец-то вы приехали, мы вас заждались!

- Мы? - нахмурился Питер. - Бройлз тоже здесь?

- Наверное, это агент Ли уже приехал из Хартфорда, - Белл как-то подозрительно хихикнул. - Я пригласил его, чтобы он помог нам разобраться с делом этой странной женщины.

Астрид покачала головой.

- Вообще-то, нам на помощь прислали агента из Нью-Йорка. Она тоже в курсе этого дела. Сейчас я её позову, она изучает нашу документацию...

Девушка удалилась в направлении подсобки. Сняв верхнюю одежду, троица без промедлений заняла исходные позиции. Питер отправился на поиски кофейника, Белл уселся за лабораторное оборудование, а Уолтер снял крышку с проигрывателя.

- Не хочу показаться пессимистом, - квакал Белл, - но если мисс Грей не может умереть, боюсь, медицина бессильна.

- Очень смешно, - буркнул Уолтер, когда его товарищ снова начал глупо хихикать. - Где мой халат?

Обнаружив кофейник в стойле Джины, Питер в пятидесятый раз за утро закатил глаза и, наконец, пошёл в направлении заветной цели. В подсобке, где обычно делала свою рутинную работу кофемашина, Астрид что-то объясняла незнакомой ему девушке... хотя... что-то знакомое в ней всё же было. Только он не мог понять, что именно. Было что-то еле уловимое, эпизодическое. То ли в манере, то ли в чертах...

Едва он очутился в комнате, внимание девушки моментально переключилось на него, и ему даже показалось, будто она слегка покраснела при виде него. Или, может быть, кофейника.

- Господи, и где он был? - упёрла руки в бока Астрид.

- Очевидно, кто-то вчера пытался заставить наше любимое копытное давать кофе с молоком, - усмехнулся собственной шутке Питер. Водрузив кофейник на законное место и нажав кнопку, он повернулся к гостье. - Боюсь, нас не представили.

Девушка встала со стула и протянула руку... нет, у него не бывает дежа вю... бред.

- Агент Элизабет Кэрролл, можно просто "Либби".

- Очень приятно... Либби... - осторожно пожал её руку Питер. - Вы, я так понимаю, в курсе происходящего, но я не понимаю, чем вы можете нам помочь. И я не понимаю, какого чёрта Белл пригласил ещё кого-то, кто даже не знает, чем мы тут занимаемся.

Он не без удовольствия заметил, что всё же сумел задеть девушку за живое, что моментально отразилось в её слегка натянутой улыбке.

- Дело в том, что за мисс Грей мы следим уже не первый месяц, - объяснила она. - Наш офис отвечает за зоны штатов Нью-Йорк и Нью Джерси, так вот, за последние десять месяцев мисс Грей была замечена, под разными именами, разумеется, как минимум четыре раза, а помимо этого зафиксировано три случая, когда свидетели не могли чётко сформулировать свои показания, и к тому времени она уже успевала переехать, не оставив следов.

Решив, что к агенту Кэрролл всё же можно проявить капельку снисхождения, Питер кивнул.

- Насколько мне известно, - продолжила Либби, - последние месяцы она особенно сильно привлекла внимание тем, что случаи, подобные вчерашнему, начали происходить чаще. И, проще говоря, мистер Бишоп, не знаю, кто приедет к вам в гости из Коннектикута, но за себя могут сказать, что я знакома с деятельностью как подразделения, так и Massive Dynamic. Я, всё же, живу в Нью-Йорке.

Питер скрестил руки на груди.

- А если агент Бройлз не считает нужным ставить вас в известность о деятельности других офисов, боюсь, вашего уровня доступа не хватает для столь серьёзной работы, - девушка улыбнулась так, что Астрид с тревогой покосилась на Питера. Но младшего Бишопа ситуация не только не задела, но даже умилила.

- А вы далеко пойдёте, мисс Кэрролл, - он расплылся в широкой улыбке. - Не завидую тем, кто решит встать у вас на пути.

- Спасибо, - учтиво кивнула Либби, - а теперь я бы хотела переговорить с агентом Данэм.

У Питера внутри всё перевернулось. Он уже миллион раз пытался отучить себя так делать, но каждый раз в подобной ситуации каждая его фраза начиналась с нервного смеха.

- Э... да ладно, зачем вам агент Данэм? - он отмахнулся, продолжая издавать сдавленные смешки. - Я уверен, мы сами справимся.

- Не поняла... - нахмурилась Либби.

Питер в отчаянии посмотрел на Астрид, которая тут же поняла намёк.

- Агент Данэм... - она замешкалась, но быстро нашлась. - Она... она не может в данный момент заниматься расследованием, так как... болеет.

- Болеет? - приподняла бровь Либби, и Питер снова напомнил себе, что у него не бывает дежа вю. Или... - Но агент Бройлз...

- А мы сейчас как раз и позвоним агенту Бройлзу! - просиял Питер, стараясь улыбаться поубедительнее, но, судя по всему, у него это не очень хорошо получалось. - Астрид, напомни-ка номер...

- Бройлз, - раздалось в трубке после пары гудков.

- Это Питер Бишоп.

- Слушаю, Бишоп, говорите громче, вас еле слышно.

- Не могу громче. У нас проблемы. Агент, которого прислали из Нью-Йорка, говорит, что ей было приказано работать только с агентом Данэм, которая, как вы понимаете, сейчас не очень доступна, а тому, что она в данный момент сидит в лаборатории и изучает чью-то ДНК, рационального объяснения я найти не могу.

- Передайте трубку агенту Кэрролл, Бишоп.

Питер вернулся в подсобку и протянул Либби телефон.

- Это вас.

В этот момент кофемашина оповестила о том, что на это утро работы с неё хватит. Девушка взяла трубку, представилась и начала выслушивать указания. После пары десятков кивков и "да, сэр", она положила трубку и вернула аппарат Питеру.

- Ну что ж, - пожала она плечами. - Раз вы говорите, что сюда приедет кто-то из Коннектикута, боюсь, работать мне придётся с ним, если агент Данэм не может покидать лабораторию из-за... эм... болезни...

У Питера всё равно складывалось ощущение, будто девушка всего лишь соблюдала субординацию и приличия, и убедить её у них не вышло, но её согласия не приставать к Беллу с вопросами, ответы на которые могла знать только Оливия, ему вполне хватило.

- Вот и замечательно... - сказал он, наливая кофе в две большие кружки.

- Так кто этот агент, который должен помочь нам с этим делом? Может быть, я его знаю? - осведомилась Либби.

- Эм...

Внезапно из коридора послышался мужской голос, который явно не принадлежал ни Уолтеру, ни, само собой, Оливии.

- Эй! Кто-нибудь есть?

Питер поднял брови и посмотрел на сотрудниц ФБР.

- Наверное, это он.

Он взял кружки и уверенно зашагал из подсобки. Девушки проследовали за ним.

Спиной к ним, лицом к корове, стоял молодой человек, с которым Питер уже успел познакомиться накануне. Теперь оставалось познакомить с ним агентов Фарнсворт и Кэрролл.

- Мы здесь, - сказал Питер, привлекая внимание молодого человека. - А это Джина.

Когда корова промычала, отозвавшись на звук своего имени, парень, похоже, наконец-то вышел из транса и повернулся к ним лицом.

- Прости за бардак, - сказал Питер, - дамы, это спецагент Ли из Хартфорда. Агент Ли, это агенты Астрид Фарнсворт и...

- Лиз?

- Линкольн?

Питер замер с открытым ртом. Затем он закрыл рот, нахмурился, посмотрел сначала на Линкольна, который почему начал щуриться даже сквозь очки, затем перевёл взгляд на Либби, у которой на лице почему-то был написан чистейший испуг, затем посмотрел на Астрид, которая просто пожала плечами, и, наконец, посмотрел на Уолтера с Беллом, которые, похоже, начали новый спор о том, почему в пачке с лакричными палочками не хватает трёх конфет.

- Интересно, что ещё нового я сегодня узнаю? - прищурился он, глядя в пустое пространство перед собой, слегка наклонив голову. Тяжело вздохнув, он спустился по лестнице и, поставив одну кружку рядом с микроскопом Уолтера, пообещал им с Беллом три упаковки лакрицы, если они замолчат.


End file.
